Five Steps to Make Your Uncle Love You
by XxXxSlytherinPrincessxXxX
Summary: Claire and Peter connected as soon as they met, finding out they were related only got them closer. What happens when their relative ties are broken in five seconds flat? Will they get even closer or will their bond break loose? Not canon, AU. Made for LJ


**Title:** Five Steps to Make Your Uncle Love You

**Fandom:** Heroes

**Pairings/Characters:** Paire, Peter Petrelli, Claire Bennett, mentions of Adam Monroe, Nathan Petrelli, Meredith (her second name), Madam.

**Word Count:** 2, 168

**Rating:** 13+

**Spoilers:** Tons of them all the way up to the latest episode 'Shades of Grey'

**Warnings:** Un beta'd

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Heroes. If I did, I wouldn't make Peter and Claire uncle and niece :PP

**Summary:** Claire and Peter connected as soon as they met, finding out they were related only got them closer. What happens when their relative ties are broken in five seconds flat? Will they get even closer or will their bond break loose? Not canon, AU. Made for LJ, Twiroes.

_1. Tell Him the Truth_

I gazed at him over the top of my glass. How was I supposed to tell him? Why was I the one who should've told him? Why did he even have to know? ...Okay, scratch that, he does need to know. He needs to know the truth. I know the feeling of being lied to for a long time, I hate it.

We were at one of Nathan's boring senator parties. As usual, there were lots of wine, lots of random women goggling over Nathan and there was Peter. I could tell by his stony expression and rigid frame that he was dragged here kicking and screaming.

I felt so sorry for him. Out of all of us, he hated Nathan the most. And with good reason. I envied him. It's easier to hate your brother than it is to hate your biological father…who you've known was your father for no more than a few months.

I flicked my hair back and stood up. _Might as well get it over with._ With a glass of sparkling water still in my right hand, I walked over to Peter in my three inch stilettos.

He looked up and a weak smile formed. "Having fun?" He asked, just as dryly.

"Ha. Hardly. Listen, I was wondering if I could talk to you for a minute…in private."

"Can we go outside?" Peter asked.

"Of course."

He got up all too eagerly. "Great, let's go."

He walked a step behind me until he finally got to the roof.

"So Claire, what's going on?"

"Well…there's really no other way to say this so…basically, my mom, Meredith…well she was attracted to a lot of men…Nathan being one of them."

"Okay…I more or less figured that out…" Peter narrowed his eyes.

"Well, you remember Adam Monroe?"

"How could I forget?" He said bitterly.

"So…you still hate him?"

"Hate is a strong word…but yeah, I hate him."

"Great." I muttered.

"What?"

"Nothing. Well, him and my mum kind of had an affair…"

"Ok. So?"

I sighed and looked down. "Nathan's not my dad. Adam is." I peeked up at him through my eye lashes.

His eyes widened and his mouth dropped open. He started staggering backwards, his eyes fixed on me. He reached the end of the rooftop and his heel continued to slide back.

"PETER!" I screamed. I lunged forward but stopped myself just in time. He fell back and I heard a swoosh.

I prayed that Nathan was the last person he touched.

_2. Heal Him_

I ran down the fire escape. I had already run down thirteen floors when I stopped and smacked myself across the cheek. There was a reason I was indestructible. I threw myself off the stairs and hit the ground with a thud. I got up and repositioned my bones. I looked around and saw a lifeless body a few feet away from me.

A few strands of his gelled hair fell over his face. His eyelids were closed but his mouth was still open. He didn't even scream…I looked up. He must've fallen at least 30 floors…and he didn't even scream.

I ran over to him and cradled him in my arms. I watched as red electrical sparks danced around us, finally settling in Peter's body. _So much for Nathan being the last person he touched._

He gasped and lurched up. He stared at me for a few seconds and eventually he sighed.

"So it wasn't a dream?"

_3. Go Hunting With Him_

My hand dropped slightly under the weight of the gun. Noah nodded at me and then gave one to Peter.

I had given up on calling anyone 'dad'. Thankfully, Noah understood that, but I did once in a while call him my father. He was the only one who actually stayed with me since I was a baby. The only one who I knew was always my true father, just not my biological one. I loved him, I did. But I was tired of being lied to. Sometimes it wasn't intentional; mum really didn't know that Nathan wasn't my dad.

Noah nodded once more and Peter and I walked out the door, depositing our guns into our pockets. We were silent until we got to the car. As Peter drove out of the car-park, he started the conversation.

"So, who it is this time?"

"Greg Mallory."

"Ability?"

"He can make inanimate objects come to life…oh god. That sounds like a challenge."

"Nah. What can he really do against us?"

"Well, it says he collects robots and missionary dolls. So basically he has an army. Oh, but wait, it also says that as soon as he is unconscious, everything he's ever used his power on immediately turns solid and stiff again. Okay, maybe it won't be so bad."

"Why does Mallory sound so familiar?"

"I dunno."

"Maybe it's the relation between Mallory and Monroe." Peter gritted his teeth.

"Oh come on Peter!! Don't start again."

"What? Can you blame me? It's only been a couple of days since I found out. How else am I supposed to take it?"

"Well it's not like you have the worst of it. One minute I'm a Petrelli slash Bennett and the next I'm daughter of an immortal killer slash Bennett. In ten seconds, about five people I thought I was related to became people who are just close friends. Forgive me for thinking that I suffer the most for this."

"Look, Claire I'm sorry. It's just that, well you're supposed to be my niece. Not someone who used to be my niece but isn't because Meredith doesn't keep a count of how many psychos she's shared a bed with."

"Peter! It's not her fault. How could she have known? Everything about me points to daughter of Petrelli. One tiny little blood test showed that I was a Monroe. And it's not my fault either, why are you taking it out on me?"

He sighed and drove in silence for a few minutes. "I'm really sorry Claire. Honestly. It's all just a little crazy and it'll take some getting used to for all of us…wait. Does that mean that you're never coming over again?"

***

I winced as a piece of a toy robot slashed Peter's arm. It was crucial that I didn't touch him by mistake; we needed his fly power to get the hell out of there after we caught Greg.

I ducked as a light saber whizzed over my head. Out of the corner of my eye, I spotted Greg's gangly figure disappear behind a wall. I narrowed my eyes and ran after him.

A millisecond after I aimed and shot him squarely on his back, I heard another bang…and Peter's scream.

My eyes widened and I ran back to the other room to see all the robots and life-size dolls scattered around the room, Peter's body was amongst them. He was writhing with pain and his eyes were squeezed shut.

"Peter, do you think you can get us out of here before I heal you?"

He shook his head, his face warped with pain.

"It's okay Peter, you're more important than Mallory." I reached over to touch his forehead when his eyes shot open to stop me.

"Don't. Get Mallory out of here; get him to Noah. Then come back."

"Peter, it's seventy miles away! It could take hours! You'll die!"

"It doesn't matter. Greg's dangerous. He could hurt people. He needs to be locked away safely."

"I don't care Peter! I'm not going to let you die!" I grabbed his hand.

Red sparks danced around us. The bleeding wound on his chest healed itself and he sat up.

He opened his mouth to speak.

I held up my hand to silence him. "I'm going to get Greg and _we_ are taking him to Noah just like _we_ are supposed to."

"Claire. Thank you for not listening to me."

I smiled and got up.

_4. Go for a Vacation with Him_

My nostrils flared with the sweet scent. I looked around me and sighed with content. _This will definitely do for a while._

I dragged my suitcase around the villa, taking in my surroundings.

Noah had found an extremely dangerous Special in Thailand and was so intent on locking him up that he made me, Peter, Gabriel and Elle tag along with him to a different continent.

He managed to get us a 3 bedroom villa; the problem was there were five of us. Me, Peter and Gabriel and Elle had to share the two master rooms while Noah got the smallest.

I'd rather be in his position. I have nothing against Peter, but now that he isn't my uncle, sharing a room with him would be weird.

I sighed and made my way to one of the master bedrooms only to be greeted with the sight of Gabriel and Elle kissing on the couch. I winced and went to the next room to find Peter already unpacking his suitcase.

He looked up and caught sight of my still disgusted expression.

"So, you saw Gabriel and Elle, huh?"

I nodded and grimaced. He smiled. "We have today to relax; Noah's only going to make us track down Max tomorrow."

I threw my suitcase on the bed and unzipped it. I hung up my clothes in the closet next to Peter's.

As I hung my jacket up (which I realized I wouldn't be needing in Thailand in the middle of Summer) the back of Peter's hand touched mine.

I whipped away my hand but it was too late. A paper-cut on Peter's hand sew itself up. I sighed and looked down.

"Well this is going to be awkward isn't it?" I said, waving a hand towards the ONE bed."

"Not really, no."

I looked at him questioningly.

He pulled out a sleeping bag from his suitcase and threw it on the ground.

"No way Peter. Nope, I'm not going to make you sleep on the ground." I grabbed the sleeping bag, rolled it up and shoved it back in the suitcase.

Peter grabbed my hand. "Claire, you're no longer my niece." And before I knew it he was kissing me.

_5. Make announcements_

My face beamed as Peter and I walked hand in hand down the hallway. It had been three weeks since we found out we weren't related, and thank god for that. It had been two weeks since we started going out and my life had never been better.

We reached the large oak door at the end of the hallway and opened it to enter a room with more or less just a long table with a lot of chairs and a wide-screen tv on the far end of the room.

Noah, Gabriel, Elle, Meredith and Nathan were already seated. Peter took a seat in between Gabriel and Noah and looked expectantly up at me as I stood behind the head's chair.

"Hello everyone." I said, immediately catching everyone's attention. "I'm just going to cut straight to it. As you all know, we have recently acknowledged the uh…unlikely hood of one of the most…uh…rare couples we've had."

Everybody looked at Gabriel and Elle, who both blushed. I continued:

"And now we have another. A few weeks ago, such a pairing would be incest and disgusting and would probably not happen only because of fear, but now, now we are free." I held out my hand.

Peter stood up, walked over to me and took my hand. He pecked me on my cheek and we both looked down at the table.

Quite a few reactions happened at once. Elle looked relieved, probably because she's not the only one around who's got a 'Special' boyfriend, Sylar looked amused, Noah…well I couldn't really read his expression, Meredith was happy for me.

The most disturbing one was Nathan's, he looked away with disgust more than anything else…the most troublesome emotion I detected on his face was…hurt.

Why though? It's not like I was his daughter anymore, hell, I never _was_ his daughter. If I were, I'd understand his reaction…but why now? He knows very well that Adam's really my father…maybe it's just that he once used to think of me as a daughter. Yeah, that's probably it. Think about it, his brother dating his ex-daughter? Yuck.

Satisfied, I threw my arms around Peter's waist and rested my head on his chest.

"I love him." I said, smiling at the occupants of the table.

"I love you." I heard a whisper…but it wasn't Peter's voice.

I looked up at him to see him staring into space…he didn't look like he just said anything. He turned down and smiled at me.

I looked across the table to see where the sound came from, I heard it from the far end of the table…where a certain Petrelli sat looking away from us, still rather hurt and disgusted…

My eyes widened. _You have _got_ to be kidding me._

**AN: First Heroes story. Please be nice. I have recently found an obsession with Heroes, especially Paire. I'm almost definitely making a Sequel to this which I was going to put with it to make it a REALLY long one-shot. But I decided against it, it's going to be called '…And Another Five to Make It All Come Crashing Down'**

**R&R!! PS: LJ readers, you don't need to have an account to review so please comment here or on my LJ =]]**


End file.
